


This feels like home

by LelianasSong



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelianasSong/pseuds/LelianasSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst Josephine's workload never seems to cease, sometimes the Inquisitor needs to remind her that sleeping is actually a necessity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This feels like home

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic I had lying around ready for Josephine Appreciation Month. I really enjoy writing adorable fluffy moments for Josephine and Elena, so I really hope that you do too! Thanks for reading and if you want to leave a comment, or maybe if you want to see more of these two, then prompts would also be welcome, if you so wished, that is!
> 
> Anyway, happy reading!

"Josephine...?"

The sound of her name permeating the air broke her out of a daydream she had not been aware she had been having. Shaking her head, she focused upon the parchment before her, realising she had merely been staring at it blankly for five minutes. Her quill was resting upon the parchment below, a pool of ink seeping through, rendering it an unusable mess.

Narrowing her eyes slightly, she was keenly aware of the weariness behind her eyes now and she could not help but place her head in her hands. She was exhausted. Maker, if only she had the time for a break.

"Josephine? Are you feeling okay?"

Snapping her head up, she finally remembered just what had broken her out of her trance. A small smile pulled at her lips as the Inquisitor stood there, her brow furrowed and her emerald eyes creasing in concern. She studied the mage for a moment, taking in the way she was leaning against the back of the chair, the way her face was illuminated by the flames, flickering until the slopes of her cheekbones looked even more dramatic than usual.

"Maker, you really have been working too hard," Elena Trevelyan chuckled, moving away from the chair finally to lean her hands on the desk. "Come to bed? It's late and you look incredibly tense."

"I have to finish writing this report! I... must," Josephine protested, once again looking down at the large link mark upon the paper.

Elena's eyes followed hers, peering down at the splodge until she let out a gentle snort. It was enough to make Josephine narrow her eyes and glare openly at her lover, whose fingers seemed to be tracing around the mark.

"This can be done tomorrow, you are clearly not in the right mood for focusing on work and this is not pressing."

"Just because it isn't pressing does not mean that it isn't important to get it finished," Josephine snapped. "It will take a great deal for me to leave now."

"Is that a challenge, Lady Montilyet?" The mage asked, a smirk pulling at her lips as she arched an eyebrow. "You know I could make you forget your own name."

"Always such overconfidence, my lady," Josephine retorted, smirking back at her.

"It's not overconfidence when there is evidence of it! Besides, by the time I got you up to bed tonight, you would fall asleep within one moment of lying down. 'Lulling her lovers to sleep' is not how I want to be remembered, thank you."

"We wouldn't want to spoil that reputation of yours, would we?" The Antivan laughed, shaking her head as Elena let out a huff of laughter.

"Precisely! Now, come to bed. I have prepared some tea for you to ease that headache I know you have. It may still be hot if you stop being stubborn."

"Could you not just heat it up with your magic?"

"That defeats the point of getting you to finish for the day before you make yourself ill. So march up those stairs, Josephine Montilyet, before I make it an order," Elena sighed, pointing towards the door.

Looking down wistfully at the page once more, Josephine could not help but concede that the Inquisitor was probably right. Besides, it was nice, knowing that Elena cared enough to make her tea of all things. The mage was many things, but upon meeting her, Josephine would not have guessed how warm and considerate the initially aloof and stoic, mage could be.

As if the woman had heard her thoughts, she felt light fingers tuck beneath her chin, coaxing her head up gently. Her eyes seemed to implore her to listen, her lips turned up slightly in a gentle smile that was only reserved for those who knew her well enough. Her fingers traced along Josephine's jaw, caressing the skin until the Ambassador could not help but sigh gently into the touch. It was soothing, a gentle touch of intimacy that made her lean forwards, needing more as the softness of Elena's fingers over her ear sent a shiver down her spine.

"Perhaps... it is time to go to bed. So long as you plan on continuing what you are doing now?" Josephine asked, her eyes flickering closed as warmth filled her chest at each delicate move.

"What? You mean this?" Elena asked, as she stroking lovingly across her cheeks.

"Please..." she sighed, her hand reaching for Elena's and holding it against her face.

A low chuckle was her only response before the hand was removed, forcing Josephine to open her eyes in confusion. Instead, the woman was holding out her hand, waiting patiently for Josephine to take it. Hastily, Josephine straightened the papers on her desk and extinguished the small candle that flickered on her desk.

When she was finally able, she moved around the desk and laced her fingers with Elena's, squeezing gently as she did so. She looked up to see Elena smiling at her, her eyes brimming with such adoration and affection that Josephine almost gasped at the ache within her chest. Raising her hand, she caressed Elena's cheek, guiding her lips down to hers. She had missed this, even though they had only kissed just this morning. She had missed the softness of the Inquisitor's lips and the way she always seemed to smile into these short and sweet kisses.

"Come on, let's go before I get distracted," Elena chuckled as she pulled away, tugging gently on Josephine's hand before leading her out of the door.

It was not long until Josephine was settled on top of Elena's bed, wearing a nightgown and sipping upon the tea that Elena had made her. She sighed pleasantly as she sipped on cooling liquid; enjoying the soothing taste of peppermint on her tongue. Her muscles were relaxing slightly as she took the moment to herself, trying to forget about the report that was awaiting her on her desk.

Instead, she watched the Inquisitor closely, as the mage placed a small Tevinter artefact she had been studying back into a box, closing the lid gently before placing some form of enchantment upon it. Her eyes followed her still, as Elena sighed, slowly striping off her clothes until she stood in nothing but her small clothes. In the early stages of their relationship, Josephine would not have openly stared in this way, instead choosing to more subtly appreciate the movement of Elena's muscles in the candlelight. Now however, she pondered them slightly, deciding that they appeared to make Elena's body move as though she were more feline than human.

"You're staring again, Josie," Elena chuckled, as she finally moved to the bed and hopped on.

The movement jostled her, almost sending the tea sloshing out of her cup. Hissing slightly, Josephine tried to steady herself. She rolled her eyes as she heard the low chuckle from behind her ear as Elena held her from behind, her legs settling on either side of her own.

"You did that on purpose!" Josephine exclaimed, nudging her elbow back into Elena's stomach.

"I did not! Perhaps it is just you who is clumsy, my darling Josie?" Elena purred, her hands gently massaging the skin of Josephine's bare thighs.

Shaking her head, Josephine eased her back against Elena. There was not a day when she would tire of this, no matter how much Elena chose to tease her. There was something about being with her, her arms wrapped securely around her waist, that felt safe. It felt like home.

They sat in silence for a time as Josephine sipped on her tea, the occasional sigh escaping her lips as Elena nuzzled into her neck. The Antivan relished in the small kisses and gentle touches, allowing the warmth from the tea and the warmth of Elena's touches to fill her up until her body felt pleasantly heavy. She knew she was being lulled to sleep as her eyes began to drift closed. It felt as if she were in the hull of a ship, being swayed gently until she felt the tiredness wash over her.

Suddenly, she felt a hand cup her own and a light chuckle.

"Perhaps I should take that cup away from you, before you fall asleep and drop it," Elena whispered, taking the cup gingerly from Josephine's lax fingers.

"Good... idea," Josephine murmured, her eyes drifting closed slightly as Elena placed the cup on the side table.

"Come on... let's get you settled."

Josephine smiled gently as she felt Elena shift around, propping her lover up slightly before she turned down the bed. Despite the haze of sleep that had seemingly overtaken Josephine from nowhere, she managed to maneuver herself until she had moved under the covers. She nestled herself onto Elena's chest, letting out a happy little sigh as she gently leant up to kiss her lover.

"Goodnight, Elena," Josephine mumbled, settling herself back down to sleep.

"Goodnight, Josie," Elena said softly, her fingers trailing gently down Josephine's spine. "Sleep well, my love."

The Antivan wanted to answer, but instead found herself mumbling softly. She could feel the rumble of Elena's soft laughter rather than hear it. Closing her eyes, she finally allowed sleep to take over her exhausted body. Despite how tiring her work had obviously become, it felt worth it. So long as she could keep order and return to the warm safety of the Inquisitor's embrace, it all felt worth it.

 


End file.
